


Morning Glory

by captain_cUmCuM



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And also angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Just Sex, M/M, Racism, Sex, lots of angst too, lots of sex in here, not like hate crimes but both Link and Revali experience a racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_cUmCuM/pseuds/captain_cUmCuM
Summary: my niche, self-indulgent, enemies to lovers, fake dating, coffee shop au revalink fic. read at your own interest, enter at your own risk.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have scoured every corner of the internet and couldn't find a fake dating au for revalink which is, like, a sacrilege so I'm being the change I wanna see in the world. also, it's a coffee shop au bc yes. anyway, how's 12 days of kinkmas going so far? everyone enjoying the excruciatingly slow updates and how the list seems to change order? I'm not :). anyway, I'll probably post every missed day at the same time but in the meantime, enjoy the first few chapters of this updated back to back bc I'm a horny slut for procrastinating. omg executive dysfunction bout to make me act UP 😩😳🥵 (also has it become apparent that I've started to try less and less with my summaries because uh...haha...that isn't a summary lol)

The cool air from the AC blew directly against his neck, sending a chill down his spine as went through the movements of an apple pie latte. Coffee, milk, caramel, whipped cream, more caramel, a dusting of cinnamon, it was Bozai's regular. An apple pie latte and whatever muffin was fresh, and a sneak chance of trying to get a date. Which was getting old, considering it wasn't just Bozai but every person with a heartbeat that walked in and out of Morning Glory.

"So, when do you get off for lunch?" he sighed, putting a lid on the travel cup with a grimace. 

"Bozai," He groaned, squatting down to grab a carrot cake muffin from the display case. 

"Don't do me like that, Link, you owe me!" Link grimaced, grabbing a paper bag from a cardboard box. 

"I don't owe you anything, Bozai, everything I owed I paid back. As a matter of fact, _you_ owe _me_ for saving your pasty ass from Molduga." Bozai shivered, gulping at the mention of the horrible gang. He had...Hit a rough spot a couple months back and Link had connections, pulled some strings, and well...' saved his pasty ass'. As he so wonderfully put. 

“That _is_ true but--”

" _But_ I also have a painful recollection of telling you no before.”

“Linky, level with me here.” It was hard to suppress the gag, very, incredibly hard. 

“First of all don’t call me that, Second of all, _not interested_.” He set the brown paper bag down on the counter, stapled the receipt to it, and put on his least dead inside customer service smile.

“17 even.”

"Why not? Are you seeing someone else or something?" Link rolled his eyes.

" _Or something_ , 17 even." he grumbled. Bozai didn't look too happy at his response, of course, after being turned down 25 times and counting, no one would. He pulled out his credit card, putting it in the chip reader. When his purchase had been approved he took it out and shoved it into his pocket. 

“ _Link,”_

“Nope. Never gonna happen. Thank you for visiting Morning Glory, may the light illuminate your path.”

"Who is he." Link faltered, breath catching in his throat.

“What?”

“Who else are you seeing?” Who is he? He hadn't thought that far into this. He honestly thought he'd drop it by now. 

“I never said I was seeing anybody.”

“The only reason you’d turn me down _this much_ is if you are. Plus, what else is ‘or something’ supposed to mean?” _Good question, I’ll give him that._ “So, who are you dating?”

"It's, uh..." He looked up through his bangs, who _could_ it be? Who would he subject to being his fake boyfriend for all of 30 seconds? He scanned over every ridge of his brain and only one name sat on his tongue, only one managed to escape in a grunt that sounded more like its own question than an answer.

"Revali."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 495wit| i hope you enjoyed it! there are, of course, going to be more chapters but don't be afraid to tell me what you thought, if you liked it or not, i'm open to constructive criticism. tell me what you want to see next, your predictions, whatever and what have you and I'll see you again on another monstrous night :)💛


	2. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he went through the day, Revali couldn't help but notice something...Strange about all of the customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! just a quick thing this is in revali's pov mostly bc i couldn't figure out how to write,,,,,anything that progressed the plot in link's i'm not sure if this makes it harder to read but if it does I'm really sorry ＞﹏＜. also sorry for this chapter being late (and really short) i, uh, kinda,,,forgot,,,,,to,,,,,,,,,post it (。﹏。*)

The sound of chatter and a running faucet covered his strained grunt as he heaved a big bag of espresso beans down off one of the shelves; humming a song he'd forgotten the name of as he went through the process of making a cappuccino. Link and all his glorious ineptitude had yet to figure out how to use his own espresso machine _and_ stored the coffee for it on the highest shelf which left Revali to make all the cappuccinos, macchiatos, and dead eyes the lovely (read: impertinent and a hindrance to all things good and holy) citizens of Central Hyrule required. 

As he made a cinnamon white chocolate cappuccino (ah, winter drinks, don't you despise them?) for a particularly impatient middle-aged woman, he couldn't help but feel as if his every move was being watched. Of course, when he cast a glance at the middle-aged woman she had her eyes plastered to her phone. He shivered, pouring the steamed milk slowly into the mug of espresso; the feeling of being watched still sticking to him. Topping it with a light dusting of cinnamon and white chocolate powder, he set it down on the counter with a blank face. 

"Your cappuccino ma'am." She looked up from her phone through her lashes. 

"Yeah, can you throw in some of those lavender cookies? They're one of the specials today, right?" Revali nodded. 

"How much is 'some of' exactly?" 

"I don't know, like, four. " Revali gave her three lavender shortbread cookies, placed in a little brown bag with an acetate window, decorated with the shop's frilly logo. 

"Your total is 7.54." She swiped her card, accepting her receipt and her food without leaving a tip.

"Thank you for visiting Morning Glory may the blah blah who cares." He grumbled, stretching his arms over his head. Yep, life could definitely get better than this.   
Making coffee for ungrateful people who didn't tip or even say thank you, who berated him for working in the service industry, and yet relied on his work regardless. You know. Because it's a _service_. Truly the life of a king.

Revali scoffed, wiping down the counter and putting away the cinnamon shaker. The majority of the line seemed to be on Link's side getting the assorted teas and regular coffee he was tall enough to make, smiling and being all-around nicer to him. As he surveyed the line the sickly 'someone's staring at you' feeling returned and he wrinkled his eyebrows, scanning over the patrons to identify the source of it.

A tall, beefed up, red-head he could identify as Groose from Link's complaining was glaring at him. He was next in line, though he seemed less focused on figuring out his coffee order and more on boring a hole in his head. Hylia and the Golden Goddesses, if looks could kill Revali would be severely injured but all-around going to get better in five or six months. When he ordered, he didn't seem to look away unless Link spoke to him, which was only a few monosyllabic 'sentences' in response to, if Revali had to assume, inappropriate jokes and an archaic treatment of consent, which left Groose lots of time to stare at him angrily as he was prepared a cup of toxic coffee for his toxic hypermasculinity that probably had a half cup of protein powder and an entire 80-pound weight in it. 

The pattern of "I know you, Link complains about you all the time" people glaring at him continued well into the lunchtime slum and, surprisingly, the rush of customers somewhere between 5 and 7 pm all the way until closing, when Beedle usually came by with a new shipment of...Whatever Link had restocked and his "jokes" that clearly violated Link's boundaries. Even Beedle, the out of the loop weirdo (complimentary, I swear), seemed to take a little time to glare at him. Revali stared back in confusion, just as he did with Groose and Bozai and Benja and Isra and Yasli, and, well, you get the point. When the time had come to finally close up shop, Revali would usually insult him, complain about being bored solely because Link is smaller than a minish and can't just keep the espresso somewhere he could reach, but instead, he just stared at the hardwood floor, perplexed.

He doubted Link would know, severely doubted he'd have even the foggiest ideas to what Revali was talking about, but when they stood outside the shop door, Link locking up begrudgingly, he seemed to falter when he did ask if something had happened he wasn't aware of. 

~~_**alpha** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 811wit| i hope you enjoyed the chapter ^ ▽ ^ don't be afraid to leave a comment! i promise i won't bite! seriously, please, i need validation (┬﹏┬) don't be afraid to me what you liked or disliked, I'm open to constructive criticism! tell me what you'd like to see or what you think you'll see, and, as always, I'll see you again on another monstrous night 💛


	3. Excuses Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link starts using his “boyfriend” to get out of family gatherings, to excuse being late to class, small talk over tea with his aunts, and it’s all well and good until Zelda shoves a hard to swallow pill forcefully down his throat.

So, excellent news, Link had thought about it. And whoop-de-do, what do you know, he decided to go with; No. No no no no no no no no no not in a million years could or would he _ever_ tell Revali _any_ of this. Especially considering he’d already used him to get out of coming over to his father’s house. His dad had been happy to hear about his boyfriend and they agreed to meet ‘when they were free’ (they’d never be free).

Revali still experienced glares and stink eye from the customers who knew, a number that seemed to be growing in the past few days, and the flirting Link had to suffer through, surprisingly, didn’t go down too much. To be quite frank, he hadn’t expected it to end entirely, but he _had_ expected it to _at least dissipate_. The only thing that had changed had been the number of people asking him out and a brand new kind of flirting Link liked to call “The 9th Stage of Grief”. It wasn’t exactly Denial, nor was it bargaining, it was, well...

“Revali? Come on, I’m 12x better than he is.”

“I can’t believe you’re dating _him_ of all people.”

“You know this relationship isn’t going anywhere, save yourself the trouble!”

“I didn’t know you were into...Foreign types.” _Yes! Because that’s the sexiest thing since lingerie and smooth jazz! Racism! Need you say more? My virginity’s yours! Have it!_ Link sighed, placing down a lavender tea and millionaire shortbread on the counter. He hated himself for raking Revali into this, even if they _did_ hate each other. Granted, no one had gone up to him, sat down in a backward chair, and said straight to his face “So, you’re dating Link Farore.” but it was only a matter of time until he _found out_ found out instead of just Link’s sneaking suspicion, and when that moment came he was fearful of his reaction.

“You know, if you want my opinion,” Zelda started, placing some change in the tip jar. “I think this is probably the greatest decision you’ve ever made in your life.” Zelda decided to stand and drink her tea at the counter rather than leave so she could talk to her brother. 

“And how is that?”

“Well, it beats Hell’s Kitchen.” Link scoffed, opening another pack of sharpies. 

“Are you telling me you’re encouraging my bad behavior because it’s entertaining?” 

“What can I say? It’s why I can’t have kids.” Link sighed, looking over at Revali. He was pouring a new bag of beans into the espresso machine, it seemed he had to do that every day regardless of how big they were. 

"Anyway, after hours of thinking, scheming, and covering _your_ bases, I have come to the realization that Revali finding out is not the most of your worries." Link raised an eyebrow, looking up from his cleaning. He'd have to open up in about 20 minutes or so. 

"It's Mipha." It hit him like an arrow. Straight in the heart. _Mipha_. Goddess, how could he had been so blind? Of course Mipha. Mipha had practically adopted Link as her own son, even more so than Urbosa had. She's got a found family complex like no other and, what, with her back in Zora's Domain getting her MD, her protectiveness would go up 100%. 

"Unless she already knows, of course, then Revali would be your biggest problem again." Link had to think on that one. She couldn't have known already, right? Sidon doesn't know, nor does Dorephan or any of their mutual friends. The only people who "know" Link is dating Revali are his father, and his aunts and uncle. The only person who knows Link is not dating Revali and it was a lie is Zelda. None of them would've told Mipha so--

"No, she wouldn't know already. " Zelda nodded curtly, picking up her travel mug and her paper bag with a muffin in it. 

"Good luck, both of you. And you should _probably_ give her a call." Link sighed, waving and pulling on a pair of plastic gloves. 

_Something tells me I won't have to._

~~_**alpha** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 735 wit| i hope you liked it! i also hope you especially liked the little foreshadowing at the end (～￣▽￣)～ this story's actually getting a whole lot more traction than I thought it was ⊙.☉ but then again it is a really good idea if I say so myself ( and I so happen to be a fantabulous writer (○｀ 3′○) so you know shit's gone be good when you see captain_cUmCuM) but I just wanna thank you guys for liking it so much honestly to be completely 100% serious and honest I thought no one would like it but, maybe, the 65 people on tumblr who said they would (/▽＼) anyway thank you lovelies so much💖 i have to take a shower, don't forget to drop a kudos and maybe leave a comment so I know what you liked or disliked about this chapter, what you want to see next or think you'll see next, and I'll see you again on another monstrous night!💛


	4. Lock It In Your Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local coffee shop barista shocked and disgusted to find out his manager has been lying about dating him for the past three and a half months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay more Revali's POV!!! more plot disguised as filler! more chapters! more mcguffin, a little bit of Sidon, and an inappropriate, yet brief, nod to Link's sex life.

Work was double insufferable as Link had caught Gerudo Flu over the weekend and was, unfortunately, still contagious, leaving him with Sidon. Mipha's overly cheery and optimistic younger brother who somehow manages to keep you from despising him with nothing but his goofy smile and dorky personality who took his usual spot at the espresso machine. He couldn't say he wasn't happy to not be making 2 coffees every half hour in the main line, it certainly kept his mind off things, it was just...He was serving most of their regulars. Most of _Link's_ regulars. Which meant the same incels who wouldn't know what consent was if it slapped them in the face were glaring directly into his eyes in lieu of boring holes in the back of his head like they usually were.

It was definitely bearable, of course, until Bozai sauntered his way into the coffee shop with a dour look on his face. 

"Where's Link?" he asked, watching Revali with a meticulous eye as he made his usual order. 

"He took the day off. Sick." Bozai nodded, arms crossed over his chest. He stood with a menacing posture, at least as menacing as someone with a bowl cut could be, glaring at Revali like he'd killed his mother. 

"You don't deserve him," he growled out of the blue. Revali raised an eyebrow, making a mound of whipped cream on the top of his latte. 

"Uhm, okay? Whatever that means." He rolled his eyes, drizzling caramel syrup over the top. 

"I could name 12 other people he could be dating better than you _right no--_ "

"Wait," Revali set his cup down, snapping a lid on. "Wait a minute, who are you talking about?" Bozai sneered. 

"Link, who else would I be talking about?" Revali gaped, staring at the man. He had this look on his face; as if he'd just asked the most ridiculous question in the world. _Link...Dating...What?_

"I'm sorry what?" He scoffed, taking his coffee out of Revali's hands. 

"Goddess, don't act like we don't know, the way you flaunt it to everyone. Talking to him during shifts, after work when he locks up, it's as if you _want us_ to be jealous." Revali got even more confused.

_Flaunting? What?_

Bozai sighed, licking his lips. 

"Can I just ask one question?" Revali scoffed, funny _he's_ the one with questions after saying something as ridiculous a notion as the two of them in a relationship. They despised each other! Well, maybe he just disliked Link while Link was impartial to him but whatever, regardless, that would _never work_.

"Link says you've been dating for almost a year now and the guys and I have this little betting pool, I say you haven't, that Link's too sensitive and innocent for that but, have you done... _ **It**_...Yet?" He stared with a blank face, processing his question before a lightbulb flicked on and all the dots connected. It took the power of the golden goddess to keep him from gagging on the spot. 

_He just...Did he just ask me if I've had sex with Link??_

Revali could feel bile building up in his throat. Goddess, he was gonna throw up at the thought of it. _Sex_ with _him_? Fuck no! And it certainly wasn't because Link was too 'sensitive' and 'innocent', it was because Link had slept with Sidon _and_ Mipha, the fucking mongrel, and as far as he heard Link was just as feral in bed as he was out of it. He'd smash your pelvis to bits riding you if you weren't careful. Oh, and also he was in no way, shape, or form romantically or sexually attracted to Link. To reiterate on why; _ewwwwwwww_.

"Uhm, no. We haven't 'Done It' yet." Revali laughed, growing more uncomfortable and also angry as time when on. Bozai swiped his credit card, smiling as if he'd won something.

"Good. **_Make sure it stays that way_**." He turned around and left without another word. Or a tip, but that was understandable. Revali took his visor off, running a hand through his hair with a groan. 

"That was awkward!" A soft voice chuckled from behind him and Revali peeked over his shoulder to see the absolute _goliath,_ Sidon, was standing behind him. "You and Link are together?" Revali shrugged.

"Apparently." Sidon smiled, big and all teeth.

"That's wonderful! Oh, Mipha's going to be so excited to hear this!"

"Wait, what?" 

"Goodbye, Revali! Don't forget to lock up!"

"Wait, Sidon, come ba--" the door shut with the sound of a bell jingling and Revali slumped. 

_Great. Fan-fucking-tastic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 776 wit| sooooo how was it??? did you like it??? was it enjoyable??? was it good??? not too used??? please tell me. with each update to this thing I get more and more excited to write for it, i absolutely love revalink! in personal news, i finally accumulated enough money to be able to spontaneously order a piano and that'll be here tomorrow so I'm super excited to spend all my time playing and never go to work, eat, drink, sleep, use the bathroom, or leave the bench again! also also I've got another fic under the works, it's ganlink, that'll be going up after 12 days of kinkmas is finished so teasing that a little in this one sentence of a note no one will read lol, anyway, don't hesitate to leave a comment i love hearing what you liked, didn't like, and what you think you'll see next, or what you'd like to, don't forget to leave a kudos and I'll see you again on another monstrous night 💛


End file.
